


It Was Only a Kiss

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Cas is hotter, Coda, Dean Misses Castiel, Dean Winchester Realizes His Feelings For Castiel, Episode: s12e20 Coda, Episode: s12e20 Twigs and Twine and Tasha Banes, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Max is hot, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, Season/Series 12, dean wants to kiss cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Why shouldn't Dean hook up with Max? He's hot and it's not like he has an angelic boyfriend. Not yet anyway.





	It Was Only a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP is Destiel, but these dorks are not full canon yet. So why wouldn't Dean make out with hot as sin Max? Don't worry, the destiel is there. Dean misses his angel.

“Dean, that car is still major,” Max praises.

The hunter preens at the compliment of his car, “You want the tour?”

“Definitely.”

“C’mon.”

The two men make their way to Dean’s pride and joy, and he feels almost giddy. He loves his car and appreciates Max’s interest.

He pops the trunk and pulls up the faux panel, revealing his arsenal. It’s nice to be able to show off his collection and have someone actually appreciate all he has collected over the years.

Max leans in closer to Dean. “Is that a grenade launcher?”

“Dude, I swear I thought you were going to say ‘in your pants’,” Dean chuckles.

“Oh trust me, I know all about your grenade launcher. It’s a small community Dean, word gets around.”

“Yeah, heard anything good?”

“Never heard anything bad,” Max says, giving Dean a seductive wink.

“Yeah well, what can I say?” Dean holds his arms out wide and cocks his head to the side, a gesture he often uses to convey confidence.

He’s aware that he may be leading Max on. He intended for this to be a little harmless flirting, but Max is drinking him in like he’s a man dying of thirst. He has a moment of guilt thinking he shouldn’t be flirting, but quickly changes his mind. He and Cas have never crossed that line. It's there and they both know it, but the stupid bastard keeps running off. They didn’t even have a chance to discuss Cas telling him he loved him. It was just, ‘hey pal love ya’ and then poof, he was gone.

Thinking about Cas, and him being mind-controlled by mini Lucifer pisses Dean off further. There’s no reason he can't hook up with Max. He is single, and his last one night stand with that waitress wasn’t even satisfying. He actually had to fake it, which was something he had never done before.

Max is still in his space and Dean places his hand on the small of his back, as he leans in for a small wooden box. “Yeah, but this is what we need right now. Witch killing bullets.”

He decides it’s time to turn on the charm. Max is hot and it’s not like he has an angelic boyfriend. “You know, the trunk is nice and all, but you should really see the back seat.” He turns into Max and let his hand slide lower until it’s resting just above his ass. He gives Max a gentle tug forward, enough to show him he is interested, but not so much that the witch couldn’t back out if he's not into it.

It turns out Max is into it. He steps into the taller man’s space, pressing his body against Dean’s. Max’s hand slides under the hem of Dean’s shirt as he reaches his mouth up, placing a light kiss on his lips. It seems they are both hesitant of each other. Dean isn’t sure what Max’s hesitation is, but if he is going to do this, he’s going to do it right.

He quickly spins Max around, guiding him to sit on the bumper of the car, slipping in between his legs. “This okay?”

Max replied by grabbing Dean by the back of his neck and pulling him into a fevered kiss. For Max being so hesitant at first, Dean is shocked at how he dominates the kiss. He feels the younger man’s tongue press against his lips and opens his mouth instinctively to let him in. Max is slowly rolling his tongue against Dean’s and it’s an amazing kiss. But it’s lacking something. Max is too clean shaven, and he misses the scrape of stubble. He lifts his hands to run his fingers through dark messy hair when he remembers Max doesn’t have hair.

Dean feels Max buck his hips up, and catches the rub of his erection against his thigh. That breaks the spell and Dean pulls back.

“Shit, Dean, I’m sorry. Too fast?” Max asks.

“No man, it’s not that. I just, uh--” Dean trails off. What’s he going to say? I forgot you weren’t the man I wanted to be kissing? I was only kissing you to prove I wasn’t hung up on the angel? Your erection scared me because my cock didn’t even show up for the party?

“It’s the angel, isn’t it?”

“What? Where did you - why- what makes you say that?” Dean groans internally at his lack of chill.

“I told you dude, people talk. I just didn’t think it was true. Shit, I didn’t even believe it was true that you were bi, although I hoped.”

Dean looks at the ground. It’s not worth denying. Max clearly knew, hell apparently all the hunters knew. Everyone except the stupid angel.

“Yeah well, as lame as it sounds, it’s complicated,” Dean adds.

“Nah, I get it. Timing sucks, species sucks, everything about it sucks.”

“Yeah, it really does.”

Max stands up, adjusts himself, and yells over to where his sister and Sam are standing, while Dean slams down the trunk.

“Sorry man, I just thought--”

“Don’t mention it, I still got the bartender,” Dean chuckles as Max continues, “but call me if you ever need to blow off some steam.”

Dean gives him a wink. “Absolutely. Now go show the bartender all that skill you just wasted on me.”

He waves at the Banes siblings as they drive off. Maybe he feels a little guilty about kissing Max, but that guilt is what finally pushed him to decide it’s time finally make his move with Cas. When he gets Cas back, that is.

“Sammy, we gotta get Cas back.”

“We will, Dean.”

“No, Sam. We need to get my angel back.”

 


End file.
